Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes corpectomy, discectomy, decompression, fusion, fixation, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. In some cases, surgical treatment can include introducing biomaterials to a surgical site for repairing and/or restoring a vertebra and/or an intervertebral disc. Spinal stabilization treatments may employ such biomaterials with implants, which may include interbody devices, plates and bone fasteners to stabilize vertebrae and facilitate healing. In procedures, such as, for example, corpectomy and other procedures for treating a vertebral compression fracture, biomaterial can be injected into a vertebra, directly or in some cases with a surgical balloon inserted into a vertebra, for expansion and/or to restore a collapsed vertebra to its original shape. In other procedures, such as, for example, discectomy, disc replacement and/or disc nucleus replacement, biomaterials can be injected into an intervertebral disc space to augment the procedure and restore intervertebral disc space height. This disclosure describes an improvement over these technologies.